


Moon's Naruto Drabbles.

by Lazymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazymoon/pseuds/Lazymoon
Summary: A collection of one-shots, very short drabbles I do when taking a break from my other writing.





	1. Then we'd both be wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt  
> "I’d agree with you but then we’d both be wrong"

    Iruka smiles sweetly at the newly minted Jonnin.  
“Bu—“ he started, gulping slightly.  
  “Please, Jonnin-san don’t soil your new record with a report that is. Let’s say less than satisfactory.” Handing the report back to him, a foxy grin making the jonnin take a reluctant step back.  
    “Now please, fill it out completely before I can “Just take it.” Smirking as he watches the man flee.  
“You might have scared the poor boy a bit too much. Iruka-kun” Genma huffs out a laugh, biting down on his senbon.  
                 "I’d agree with you but then we’d both be wrong. The new ones need to learn.” 


	2. If there's a will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> A child born, with an imagination so strong that their dreams bleed into reality.

    “Mom.” Yoshino turns her head, to see her only son standing in the door way of thee master bed room.  
“Yes, Maru?” Concern fills her tone, it is near sunrise. He would be asleep.  
“Do-do your dreams ever come true?” His voice is uncharacteristically small, a hand gripping the door frame until his knuckles turn white.  
 "What do you mean little Fawn, if you believe your dreams will surely come true.” Patting the empty space where Shikaku should have been, (fell asleep in the living room again.) gesturing for Shikamaru to come here.  
“That’s not what I mean Mom.” Walking over to the bed and sitting by his mom, eyes never leaving the floor.  
“What- do you mean Shika?” running a hand through his loose hair.  
   “a-at first I thought I was a _genjustu_ of some kind but- but Ino could touch it and Choji even leaned against it.” Taking a deep breath, he looks up. “I- was dreaming of shade, of a tree and how cool it would be to sleep under and the next thing I know—“   
 “Shika, that isn’t why you’re here.” She rubs her son’s back.  
    “I- might have made a tree grow in my bedroom and ruined the walls.”   
“So that’s what that noise was.” Yoshino jests, placing a kiss on her son’s forehead. “it is only little deer, trees grow in the oddest of places.”

 


End file.
